ILost My Mind
iLost My Mind is the 1st episode of season 5. Plot This is the first in a four episode story line stemming off of iOMG. It is set three days after the end-of-semester lock-in at Ridgeway. In the episode Freddie walks in to the Shay's loft, he expresses he's really worried about Sam. Carly tells Freddie she knows what went on the night of the lock-in and through searching the internet they discover Sam's whereabouts. Sam checks herself into Troubled Waters Mental Hospital, thinking she has lost her mind after falling for Freddie. At first, Sam says she hates him, followed by her softly saying she likes him after Freddie confronts her about the kiss. This is also part of the reason why she willingly admitted herself. Soon the iCarly gang tries to break Sam out. Their plan includes Spencer dressing up as Pam Puckett. Once visiting Troubled Waters Mental Hospital, Carly and her pals meet Caleb, (portrayed by Jim Parsons). Caleb is also a psychiatric patient at the facility, claiming that he's from the year 2077. Carly is the one person who believes Caleb is insane, but once he tells her something significant with her future, she starts to become a believer. Trivia *The episode was filmed from May 9-12, 2011'.Pic of employment ad ("Caleb" and "Flora") from NICK' *''The Big Bang Theory's Jim Parsons guest stars as Caleb, a mental patient who thinks that he's from the future. ' *Treva Tegtmeier' Stage 9 Talent / Carol Weiss & Blossom Wagner - Treva Tegtmeier, resumes.breakdownexpress.com plays a "Weird Patient".Booking: iCARLY (Nickelodeon) - Stage 9 Talent / Carol Weiss & Blossom Wagner, kabookit.com (May 10, 2011) * The promo shows scenes of Sam and Freddie going on a date, and Gibby telling Mrs. Benson about it, causing her to freak out; however, those scenes could be from the sequel iDate Sam & Freddie. * During the date, Carly wears a top, and that date could possibly be in iDate Sam & Freddie. But then she wears the same top in the episode, but she's just wearing a jacket. * This episode countinues after iOMG, despite the fact that iParty with Victorious aired in between those episodes. *This episode was filmed out of order IDate Sam & Freddie, the next episode in the four part story line was filmed before. *This episode is know as part one of the "Seddie arc" which consists of four episodes including iLost My Mind, iDate Sam and Freddie, iCan't Take It, and iLove You. *This episode is a regular half hour episode. Nickelodeon Tweet Quotes '''Freddie: I'm really getting worried about Sam... It's been three days since- Carly: '''Since you two kissed!? '''Freddie: ''raise ... '''Carly:' Yeah! I know! I saw it with both my eyes! Carly: We're going to a mental hospital. Gibby: '''Yes! '''Carly: '''What are you doing in this mental institution? '''Sam: Finger painting Carly her painting of a hand with the thumb and first finger raised ''What do you think? '''Freddie:' Sam ''Can we talk about the kiss? '''Sam: '''I hate you! '''Freddie: '''Then why'd you kiss me?! '''Sam: '''I like you... '''Freddie: '''So, you hate me ''and ''you like me... '''Sam: '''Now you see why I need to be in here? '''Spencer: '(Walks in the hospital, disguised as Pam Puckett) Hello Sam. Sam: '''Hey, mom. Photo Gallery '''See Gallery for iLost My Mind here Video Gallery Click here to watch videos about this episode. References 9.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v5N5POFkt9Q&feature=related (promo 2) 10.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8X3Cfv2P1H4&feature=player_embedded 11.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6tUmcXYHTaw&NR=1 (ilmm behind the scenes photos and casting sheets) 12.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hzARPHHa_DE&feature=related(Nick Epic Summer Promo) Category:Season Premiere Category:Season 4 Category:episode 1 Category:Episodes Category:Specials